1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to push buttons, and particularly to a push button for a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A push button on a computer keyboard may have at least the following five components including a cap, a base, a circuit board and at least two connecting member. The push button with such a structure is complex and the manufacturing cost may be high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.